divergent high school by emma 2309
by emma2309
Summary: tris starts a new school along with her 2 brothers zeke and Uriah at divergent high school where she makes friends and possibly find romance with a very handsome boy named four and she askes her step father a very important question what will he say? plea


Chapter 1 divergent high school

So let me tell you a little bit about myself well my name is Beatrice grace prior I am 16 years old and I live in an 8 bedroom house with my 3 brothers, first off there is my older brother Lucas who is 23 years old and he has joined the army and at this moment in time he is in Afghanistan trying to protect the people he has been there for 5 months now and I pray to god that he will return safe and sound.

My second oldest brother is zeke he is 17 years old he is an awesome brother always looks out for me and always helps me with my homework if I need it, he is 6 foot tall with short brown hair and light brown eyes he is full of muscle due to the fact that are step father has been teaching us self defence for the past 2 years as 3 years ago I was attack by a school bully and almost rapped so he said that he wanted me top be able to defend myself from monsters like him which I will not name as he does not deserve any of my thoughts.

Then there is Uriah he is my twin we were born 2 minutes apart but to tell you the truth it would be hard to believe if you look at us, I have blond hair blue eyes and he has brown hair blue eyes and is also 6 foot tall but he is the best.

PAGE BRAKE …...

beep beep beep

I wake up to the pain in my ass alarm that I have grown to HATE so much, I slam my hand over the off button and growl as I get myself out of my lovely warm bed and I have a stretch before I start heading into my on suite bathroom but before I do my bedroom door opens and my step father amar enters my bedroom.

Let me tell you a bit about amar he is 6 foot 2 inch tall and he to is also very muscular, he has jet black hair with bits of grey showing and he has hazel eyes and he is so caring and always has a smile on his face even if he has had a bad day at work he is also the new coach for the foot ball team and he is the new self defence teacher at are new high school.

**Good morning amar is everything OK?**

**Good morning my sweet peanut just checking that you are up as you know its the first day of school and you don't want to be late.**

I smile at him and realise that he always makes me smile I look at him for a second debating if it is the right time to ask him a question that i've been wanting to ask him for quite a while now as you know amar is my step father and he has been there for me all my life and he knows me completely he knows when im upset and he pretty much knows everything about me so I think sod it im going to ask him.

**amar I need to talk to you about something after school would you go to dinner with me tonight so we can have a talk?**

He looks at me with concerned eyes and asks:** is everything OK peanut?**

**Yeah I just need to ask you something important that's all?**

**In that case then I would love to just wait near my car after school and we can go to the diner called the pit it is suppose to be a really good place to eat.**

**Great see you then, **I give him a kiss on the cheek and head into my bathroom to get ready.

After 20 minutes I have showered and got dressed into a black crop top and black skinny jeans as me and my brothers are being placed the dauntless section of the school.

I head down to the kitchen where my mother is cooking pan cakes and my brothers are sat at the table talking about if there will be any fit girls at are school and I just roll my eyes at them and kiss my mother on the cheek.

**Good morning mum?**

**Good morning Bea are you excited about school today?**

**Not really what is it will be like last time I don't think I would be able to handle that again.**

**Oh honey it will be a lot better I promise amar trained you self defence and also don't forget you have your 2 brothers there with you, they wont let anything happen to you WILL YOU BOY'S?**

**What's that mom, they both say at the same time.**

**You will watch out for Bea when she is at school and keep her safe.**

**Of course we will, Bea we told you that if and only if someone try's to lay a finger on you that they will not live to see the end out.**

**Thanks guys your awesome.**

**Yeah yeah we know zeke says.**

amar looks at me with raised eyebrows and asks:

**peanut is that why you want to talk to me tonight.**

**No something more important then that.**

**Oh OK anyway come here, **he pats his leg for me to sit on it like he has done all my life.

**Peanut you do not have to worry about ass holes at your school picking on you as you are capable of looking after yourself and also you have me and your brothers there to keep an eye on you at all times and you know as well as I do that if anybody tried what they did at your last school that I would rip there head off there shoulders and go down for murder don't you.**

I kiss him on the cheek and say thank you and with that me and my brothers get up and head off to school.

It only takes about 5 minutes to reach the school, zeke parks his Jeep and we all head into the school in search of the reception desk to get are schedule and locker numbers.

When we walk in I notice a young lady she looks around mid 20's with long black hair with grey streaks running through it and tanned skin but what I notice the most is she has a couple of tattoos on her arm which from a woman's point of view actual suite her.

**Hello my name is miss Wu but please call me tori how may I help you,**

**um hello my name is Beatrice prior but please call me tris and these are zeke and Uriah prior this is are first day here and we have come to pick up are schedules and locker numbers.**

**One moment please.**

**Ah yes tris here you go you and Uriah have the same schedules so you would be in the same classes this year and zeke here is your schedule I will be seeing you tris and Uriah in my art and music class in till then have a nice day. **

**Thank you tori we will see you soon.**

I look at my schedule and me and Uriah have:

maths – Mrs Jenkins

science – Mrs Matthews

break

art – miss Wu (aka tori)

history – Mr Morgan

music – miss Wu

lunch

self defence – Mr amar (aka step father)

gym – Mr amar

me and my brothers walk down the hall ways to find are lockers and I look at zeke and ask him what his schedule was and he handed me it and I looked it over:

**zeke prior**:

history – Mrs more

science – me lee

break

art – miss Wu

maths – Mrs Jenkins

music – miss Wu

lunch

self defence – Mr amar

gym – Mr amar

wow zeke you have a lot with me and Uri you have break with us and art music self defence and gym that is totally awesome, I say grinning up at him and he just places his arm over my shoulder.

We finally find are lockers which I might add is only a couple of spaces apart with I am so happy about I don't have to worry that people would try something while they were away from me but what I am, determined to do this year is to be brave and strong like them and make sure that no one will intimidate me or bully me in any way.

While I am butting my stuff into my locker I see a girl approach me and she has short black hair that reaches her shoulders and dark skin and green eyes over all she is very pretty.

**Hello my name is Christina, are you new here I have not seen you before and I pretty much no every one at this school.**

**Um yes my name is tris I just started to day with my 2 brothers it is nice to meet you I say extending my hand so we can shack hands.**

**Well its nice to meet you tris may I see your schedule to see if we have any classes together.**

I hand over my schedule and see that she has a big smile on her face and she lets out a squeal of excitement.

**Omg tris we have the same classes together we are totally going to be the best bffs ever?**

I smile at her as she seems like a nice girl that I can hang around with,

**um tris who are your brothers and are you going to introduce them to me.**

**Oh sorry yes of course follow me**

we head towards my 2 brothers who are standing by there lockers smiling down at me as I approach with Christina linked to my arm.

**Zeke, Uriah this is Christina, and Christina these are my awesome brothers zeke is a year older and Uri is my twin. Its nice to meet you Christina they both say at the same time.**

**Its nice to meet you 2 as well but I have to say tris that Uriah don't look like your twin for starters he is a lot taller then you if you never told me I would of though that he was zekes twin.**

**Yeah we get that all the time besides Uriah and zeke maybe my brothers but they are also my best friends they no me inside and out isn't that right guys.**

**You know it sis they say cuddling me.**

**Awe you guys are to cute you must be a really close family.**

**The closest you would ever get they have always had my back when I needed them so yeah and also I cant ask for better brothers they are totally awesome and in time when you get to know them you will understand what I mean.**

We here the bell go indicating that first period id about to start to we all make are way to are classes but on the sad side zeke has a different class to use.

**Bye zeke see you at break I say with a sad smile.**

**Hay what's with the face little sis.**

**Well this is the first time in a long time that I wont have you by my side that's all.**

**Hay you have Uriah and Christina now and besides its only 2 classes you will see me at break OK.**

**Yeah OK I know its just going to be strange that all but I will be OK, **andwith that I kiss him on the cheek and head into class while he makes his way to his own class.

I walk into class and look for a seat to sit in and notice that Christina is sitting with another girl and Uriah is sitting on his own so I head over to Uri and sit besides him. He looks at me and ends up saying:

tris would you be able to sit somewhere else as I don't want people making fun of me and with that I pick up my stuff and sit on my own with my head down and feeling upset that Uri of all people would fell embarrassed with me I feel my eyes start to water but I hold it back and sit there quietly while the teacher walks in and starts class I notice a peace of paper being placed on my desk and notice that it was Christina so I open it up and see what it says.

**Tris why are you not sitting with your brother?**

**he didn't want me sitting with him I think that I embarrass him or something :(**

**oh sorry you can sit with me at next class if you want :)**

**thank you Chris it means a lot just can not believe Uri would do this he has really upset me now:(**

**don't worry about it tris :) my new best bud ?**

after a boring hour the bell goes indicating that class has ended so I pack up my stuff quick and head out of the class leaving Uriah behind as I don't want to talk to him right now.

I can here Uri calling my name but I just pretend that I don't here him and I walk into my next class and find a seat in the back and just keep my head down and I notice that Christina sitting beside me trying to get my attention.

**Hay tris are you OK?**

**Yeah thanks Chris I will be OK just don't under stand Uri right now.**

**Cant help you there I don't have a brother but I don't think he intended to hurt your feelings though but I think he knows something is wrong as he tried to talk to you and you just blanked him so I think he will get the message I the end.**

**Yeah maybe.**

We sit there listening to the teacher talking about serums and stuff I just sit there and zown out as I find it pretty boring and after an hour the sweet sound of the bell goes off indicating that it is break time, I pack my bag and notice Uri heading my way but I still don't want to talk to him.

**Tris are you OK?**

**Like you care.**

so I rush past him and start to head towards the catherteria break.

I walk in with Christina hot on my hells calling my name so I slow down and wait for her.

**OK tris I want to introduce you to a couple of people if your up for that?**

**Sure that would be great.**

We both walk towards a table which has a couple of people already sitting there and I notice that zeke is sitting with them.

Hay guys this is tris. Tris these are the guys so this is will he is my boyfriend and beside him is Marlene and Shauna and Lynn and that is four sat over there.

They say a form of hay or hi but the only person that I notice is four OMG he looks fit he has deep dark blue eyes and very dark brown hair which looks like black and he is very muscular you could see his muscles through his t-shirt and I notice that I was starring at him far to long and I avert my eyes as I notice zeke trying to get my attention.

**Hay tris what's up.**

**Nothing zeke**

**really then what's with that face**

**nothing zeke just leave it don't want to talk about it if you really want to know ask Uri he's given me this face.**

After I said that Uri comes up to me.

**Tris what's wrong what have I done.**

**Fuck off Uri leave me alone.**

With that I head to the lunch line with Chris to fetch my food while zeke has a talk with Uri probably about trying to find out what's wrong with me.

I grab my food and head back to the table where I sit down and try to eat but its to impossible I am really upset I keep my head down and not talk to anyone.

I feel my tears running down my face, I can not believe Uri would treat me like that we have always been close and he just pushed me away just so I didn't embarrass him.

I feel zeke lift me from my chair and place me on his lap and wipe my tears away and look into my eyes.

**Tris who or what did this that has gotten you so upset.**

**zeke it was Uri I whisper so only he can here me**

**what did he do**

**well at first class I went to sit next to him and he ended up telling me to move to another table as he didn't want to feel embarrassed with his sister sat next to him.**

**HE DID WHAT?**

**Yeah he has really upset me zeke he promised but he has acted like the people at my last school, **I say full on crying now cuddling up to zeke.

**URIAH a word please.**

and with that he placed me back on my chair and walked to a corner with Uri probably telling him off for what he done to me.

**Hay tris you OK.**

**Um I will be thanks Chris.**

Uri kneels beside me and places both his hands on my face so I am looking at him.

**Tris I am so sorry for what I said back in class I was not thinking and I was being an ass to think that you would embarrass me I am truly sorry I love you to much to hurt you like I just have will you forgive me.**

I look into his eyes and I know he means every word that he says and I know that I can not be angry with him any more he has always been my rock.

I place my arms around his neck.

**Yeah I forgive you Uri but please don't hurt me again.**

**I wont I promise.**

he gives me his famous bear hug and sits down next tome with one of his arms placed around my shoulder eating his food.

**Um tris what are you doing after school. **

**Oh I have a dinner date with my step father amar but I should only be out for a couple of hours why do you ask.**

**i was just wondering if you fancied going to the cinema with me and the gang.**

**Sure that would be great who are the gang.**

**Oh only me and Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn also will and four.**

**Um OK im there, **and I look at my brothers and decide that they shouldcometo.

**Hay zeke and Uri do you guys fancie coming with us.**

**Of course we would be offended if you guys didn't invite us.**

**Well technically zeke tris offered not us **Marlene said while smiling at him.

**Ouch ! Marlene that hurt, **zeke said while placing his hand over his heart.

The whole table laughs at zekes childish way.

We hear the bell go indicating that it is next class. We head into art as I learn that all of us on the table have art together.

I notice that zeke is sitting with Shauna and Uri is sitting next to Marlene Christina is sitting next to will Lynn is sitting next to a girl I think is called Lauren and im sitting in a seat on my own in till I feel someone tapping my shoulder.

**Um hay tris is it OK to sit here.**

**Yeah sure four right.**

**Yeah that's me I know what your thinking**

**oh you do, do you and what am I thinking then?**

**Your thinking what a strange name and if I am really called four **he says smiling at me.

**Well your close but im just wondering where you got the name four and I gather its not your real name coz I don't think your parents would be that cruel so it must be a nick name or something** say giggling at him.

He smiles at me showing off his pearly whites and say, four is my jersey number I am in the schools football team.

**Wow I love football what position do you play.**

**You love football **

**don't look so surprised I may be small but I love sports.**

**Oh really what sports do you do then.**

**Well I play football but mainly with my brothers um I love doing self defence that's the best out of all of them.**

**Wow you do self defence how did you get into that.**

**Oh my step dad tough me how to defend for myself and if you don't know he is your new coach and also teaches self defence here.**

**Omg amar is your step dad he is totally awesome I will be helping him teach his class later on.**

**Yeah he is the best.**

**So four you never answered my last question what position do you play.**

**Oh sorry I'm team captain.**

**Wow neat I might just watch you play one of your games have you got a game coming up.**

But before he could answer tori walks through the door and starts the class.

**Al right class if you don't know my name is miss Wu but please don't call me that you can call me tori today I am going to let you do what ever you want but you have to keep it down and tomorrow we will be getting on with the fun stuff.**

**So four when is your next game.**

**Its tomorrow and I think your brothers has sighed up to play to.**

**Yeah they have always played football but they have always played receivers.**

While we are talking I see a lad come up to me.

**Hay baby how about you and me ditch this class and have are own fun.**

**Who the hell are you?**

**Oh honey im sorry my name is peter my friends over there are molly and drew why don't you come and hang with us instead of the loser four here.**

Four stands up and gets into his face: **I dear you to say that again.**

I stand up from my chair and grab hold of fours arm and he looks down at me and his face softens.

**Four let it be he's not worth it.**

Four goes to sit down and as I start to head towards my seat peter grabs hold of my wrist,

**hay where do you think you are going baby.**

**Get your fucking hand off me.**

**Now why would I do that.**

A deep voice from behind peter says ! **you better unless you want to get hurt**.

I notice that zeke is standing tall behind peter looking very angry and if you new zeke you would know that zeke NEVER gets angry.

**And what the fuck has it got to do with you.**

**It has everything to do with me you ass hole she is my sister and if you do not let go of her wrist I will rip your arms off.**

**Hah like to see you try.**

**Oh dear you should not of said that peter.**

Peter lets go of my wrist and faces zeke and before I no it zeke has peter pinned to the wall by his throat and I notice that he's friends drew and molly start to head towards zeke to try and stop him but to my shock will and four and Uri head over there I suppose as back up.

**Now ass hole keep your fucking hands off of my sister or I will destroy you do you understand me.**

**Y-yes **

zeke lets him go of peter and heads over to me.

**Are you OK tris he didn't hurt you did he.**

**No im OK zeke thanks though.**

**Any time sis.**

After that me and four continued talking for the rest of the lesson and before I knew it the bell went indicating that it was time for history and that took forever and then it was time for music and I was excited I loved music and best of all we had tori again.

We are walking down the hall when none other then peter and his croonies steps in front of me.

**Tris honey when are you going to let me take you out.**

**Let me see ! **I taps my finger on my chin and look at him square in the face, **how about NEVER now leave me alone. **

**You fucking bitch you will regret that you wont always have your brothers or friends by your side.**

**Oh bitch please I can easily kick your ass all by my self.**

**Ooh the stiffs acting tough well come on then big girl show me what you got? **and with that he try's to punch me in the face but he is not fast enough I easily blocked his punch and ended up punching him in the gut and while he bent over I upper cut him and he fell on the floor unconscious.

I shack my hand to re – leave the pain I had in my knuckles and walked off with the gang Lynn put an arm around me and said

**nice one tris** and we all started laughing.

We headed into the music class and took are seats luckerly there was a big table that fitted all of us around it so it had me, zeke, Uri, four, Marlene, Lynn, Christina ,will, Shauna.

Ok class today we are going to have a singing competition you will be working as a pair and the pair that wins will be awarded a free class tomorrow you can do what you want for that free hour so pair up. And with that are table to decide to pair up and it went like this:

tris – four

Christina – will

zeke – Shauna

Uriah – Marlene

Lynn - Lauren

so tris what song do you want to sing/

**how about crazy in love do you know that one!**

**um yeah why not.**

**Lets get started tori says right four and tris you are up what are you going to sing for us.**

**Um crazy stupid love by Cheryl versini fernandez**

**[ ME:]**

**La la la la la la la love _[x8]_**

Swore I would never be that girl holding your hand  
Look at you gazing  
Acting like your biggest fan  
I used to make fun  
Of all the things that they said  
Saying I will never be like that  
But then you showed up  
Like you have been there before  
Was like you knew me  
Had me with every word  
You saw right through me  
Melted me down to the core  
I was done when you walked through the door

Well, I don't know how you do it to me  
You make my brain just stop  
Sink my heart to my feet  
It's like a roller coaster  
But I'm only going up  
I'm in crazy stupid love

So call me baby  
In front of all your friends  
It used to shake me  
But would you say it again  
It's a weird feeling  
We're laying here in the dark  
And I don't wanna fight this spark  
You got me flying  
Don't want to ever come down  
I'm realizing  
I kinda need you around  
Hard to believe it  
I'm that girl holding your hand  
And I'm still tryna understand

Well, I don't know how you do it to me  
You make my brain just stop  
Sink my heart to my feet  
It's like a roller coaster  
But I'm only going up  
I'm in crazy stupid love

_[__FOUR__:]_  
Whistle, I like it when you blow the whistle  
You make me wanna ch!  
Bang bang bang bang  
Baby I don't own a pistol  
My tongue wagging when you wiggle  
I'll end up kissing you with or without the mistle  
Love the open toes and the clothes  
Even though we ain't official  
You official, you official  
When you see me in a suit  
Say I'm so smooth criminal  
Playing hard to get  
Girl you're being too difficult  
Let me in your mind  
For I get to the physical  
I ain't tryna mess with any woman  
That's typical, need original  
Lips and eyes, big surprise  
If she have hips and thighs  
Kissed her twice  
Now she say I'm Mr. Right  
She had my D  
Now she dickmatised  
Whoa lord

Well, I don't know how you do it to me  
You make my brain just stop  
Sink my heart to my feet  
It's like a roller coaster  
But I'm only going up  
(The only way's up!)  
I'm in crazy stupid love

La la la la la la la love  
La la la la la la la love  
I'm in crazy stupid love  
La la la la la la la love  
La la la la la la la love  
Oh I'm in crazy stupid love  
La la la la la la la love  
La la la la la la la love

We finish the song and the room erupts in cheers and whistling even tori was joining in me and four looked at each other and hugged and then stepped off the stage and went back to are table.

**Shit guys I had no idea you to can sing Chris said and the rest agreed.**

**Oh thanks guys.**

**Yeah tris has an awesome voice I remember when we where about 10 years old and I was petrified if the thunder and I could not fall back to sleep tris would lay down on my bed with me and sing a song and I would eventually fall asleep.**

**Omg you were scared of thunder Chris started laughing and I started getting annoyed.**

**Hay Chris do me a favour don't poke fun at Uri he was only 10 at the time are you trying to tell me that you have never been scared of anything I say narrowing my eyes at her.**

**I'm sorry I was only messing did not mean to hurt your feelings Uri.**

**Its OK don't worry about it tris was always my protector he says smiling at me.**

**Always will bro.**

We all listened to the rest of the class do there performances and now it was tori's turn to announce who was the winner for today.

**OK with out further ado the winner to day is...**

**TRIS AND FOUR**

the whole room clapped and cheered and me and four just smiled at everyone and then the bell rang indicating that it was time for lunch we all headed out towards the catherteria and when we got in there we all headed towards the lunch line which only had a couple of people in the line so it didn't take long for all of us to get are food and sit at are table.

**Hay tris would you like me to pick you up to go to the cinema after your dinner with amar four whispers to me while everyone else was busy talking to each other.**

**Um sure that would be awesome would you be able to take Uri and zeke to seems there coming and they live with me.**

**Sure no problem um do you know what time we are all meeting up.**

**Hold on let me ask Chris**

**hay Chris what time are we all meeting up tonight.**

**Um how about we all meet out side the cinema at 7 is that OK with you guys.**

**OK pick us up about 6.30 four I say whist smiling at him and he returns the smile which I can only say melts my heart.**

**Hay Uri and zeke four is going to pick us up tonight is that OK with you guys.**

**Awesome thanks four.**

While we are eating are dinner molly walks over to are table and trys to talk to four.

**Hay four do you fancie hanging out to night she says acting flirty and purrs at him**.

Yes I do have plans molly and ive told you time and time again I am not interested in you in any way so stop trying you are beginning to get on my last nerve.

She looks very pissed off and she looks towards me and says: **is it because of** **that little slut stiff sat with you.**

**Excuse me** I say getting up from my seat and standing in front of her** fucking say that again to my face bitch and see what happens.**

**Why what are you going to do about it s-l-u-t?**

And with that I punch her in the face and make her nose bleed out**. DONT ever call me that a gain got it.**

**Yeah OK sorry.**

With that she walks off and I return to my seat and high five the gang. The bell rings indicating lunch was over and it was time for self defence and gym with amar so we all headed off and me and the girls headed into the girls locker room to change.

Me and the girls all head out to the gym room where there I see amar talking to four with his back turned and I run at full speed towards amar and I jump on to his back.

**Hay amar.**

**Tris honey I have a class to teach I cant do that if I have you on my back now can I.**

**Well amar don't know what you are going to do then as im not moving so ha ha your stuck with me.**

**Four buddy a little help here.**

Four try's lifting me off amar but I tightening my legs around his waist still laughing and when four realises that he cant get me off he starts tiggleing me and I end up laughting.

**F-four no s- stop im gonna fall**

in the end I find it to much and I end up letting go of amar and for places me on my feet and I slap him on the chest playfully and look at amar.

**You cheater amar**

**had to get you off some how,** and he places a kiss on my cheek.

**Stop don't do that here.**

I stand and listen to amar telling us all of what he expects us to learn by the end of this lesson and I completely zone out as I already know everything there is to know about punching a bag or throwing knifes I even know how to do one on one hand to hand combat due to the fact that amar torte me as he always said that he will be less worried if I knew how to take acre of myself.

Right class me and four here are going to show you how to punch a punch bag correctly for the rest of the lesson, and tris and Uriah you to can just start throwing knifes or do a hand to hand combat amar says to us both?

**WHAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT LITTLE STIFF HERE KNOWS HOW TO FIGHT HA I CAN KICK HER ASS WITH MY HANDS TIED BEHIND MY BACK?**

I turn round and find a boy with dark green eyes and greasy black hair staring daggers at me I personally think that he is trying to embarrass me or at least try to make me cry but I will show him the total idiot?

**Excuse me boy what is your name?**

**PETER? Sir **

**well peter would you like to put your feary to the test then?**

**HELL YEAH CAN NOT WAIT TO MAKE THIS BITCH CRY FOR HER MOMMA?**

Tris what do you say? amar asks giving me an amused look?

**Sure why not I think I have a minute out of my busy schedule**, I walk into the ring but just before I do I am stopped by four,

**Tris are you sure you don't have to do this peter is a dough bag. Four trust me I will be OK just enjoy the show.**

Four smiles at me while crossing his arms over his chest and says** go for it.**

I step into the ring and look at this douche – bag peter and put my fists up and get into my states waiting for amars say so.

**Ah tiny stiff it will be OK if you cry im only going to hurt you just a tiny bit** he says while laughing at me. I'm just standing there focusing on kicking the shit out of this cocky bastard.

**Tris try not to hurt him to much!** I hear Uriah shout out to me which makes the class laugh and me look back at Uriah and say **I WILL TRY BUT CAN'T** **PROMISE ANYTHINK BRO**?

**Al right guys are you ready?** amar looks at us both.

**Born ready amar** I say grinning at him.

He just winks at me and says: **READY, SET, GO?**

peter charges at me and try's to punch me and I just step to the side and watch him fly pass me which only makes me laugh, he comes at me again and I am ready for him I drop to the floor and kick his feet from under him and he ends up falling flat on his back,

I quickly jump on to him and punch him in the nose which ends with him having a bloody nose, I get off him and get back in to my state.

He gets up and charges at me again but before I get a chance to move he manages to punch me on the side of my face, I get a little bit dizzy but I manage to knee him in the gut and do an upper cut and he falls to the floor unconscious.

All I hear is Uriah scream **FUCK YEAH PEOPLE THATS MY SISTER** **RIGHT THERE A BAD ASS PRIOR.**

I look at him laughing and I step out of the ring and amar heads towards me and checks my face.

**Tris honey are you OK**.

**Yeah face a bit sore but I get over it im a prior after all **I say laughing.

**That you are sweety im so proud of you.**

**Thanks amar**? I head over to Christina and Uriah and I am in golfed in Uriah arms and he tells me that he loves me.

**I love you to bro** I say and I look at Christina and notice that she has her mouth wide open and I just start to laugh at her.

**Um Christina you might want to close your mouth you might catch flys.**

**Tris that was amazing you totally KICKED ASS how did you learn how to fight like that.**

**amar taught me since I was 5 years old.**

**WOW? **Is all she can say.

**Yeah zeke and Uriah are the same they are awesome at it totally floor-less we train all the time, if you want I can teach you so ass holes like peter wont hurt you.**

She squiles at me and says? **You would do that for me tris it would be handy as** **I am always getting picked on by this bitch called Lauren and her possy.**

**Really what does she do to you** I ask getting angry Christina is a lovely girl why the hell does someone pick on her.

**Oh you know the usual call me names push me around some times punches me she says with tears in her eyes**.

**Hay its ****OK** I put an arm around her I will help you,** Lauren is not going to** **touch you ever again while im around.**

**YEAH don't worry little chrissy I will protect you as well no one messes with my little friend don't care who that bitch is.**

**See me, Uriah and zeke wont let anyone touch you OK** I say smiling at her.

She looks up at us and has a big smile on her face and hugs us both and thanks us.

**I tell you what tomorrow after school why don't you come over to my house I will teach you everything that I know it can be are day to day thing if you like.**

**That would be awesome tris thank you so much I knew we where going to be best buds** she says laughing and engulfing me into a hug.

30 minutes later amar tells us to pack up and hit the showers.

I look at amar and say don't forget are date im heading home now.

**Honey I can just meet you at a café called the pit, zeke knows where it is get him do drive you there and I will drive you back is that OK**.

Sure I say smiling at him **what time**.

**Give me an hour and I am all yours.**

GREAT see you in an hour oh and four see you at

He smiles at me and nods his head.

I head out of the school building and find zeke and Uriah waiting for me at zekes Jeep.

Hay guys sorry for keeping you waiting just had to talk to amar for a moment are you ready to head home.

zeke looks at me with a horrid face and comes running over to me.

Tris what the hell happened to your face.

Oh in self defence class this ass hole boy named peter tried to pick on me and amar said to him to see what of a hot shot he really was so I got in the ring and totally wiped the floor with him and he only got a lucky punch but im OK zeke honest.

**OK but if I see him try anything again I will murder him slowly.**

**OK bro chill im OK now lets go home** and zeke could you give me a life to a café called the pit that's where im meeting amar in an hour.

**Sure little sis anything for you he says while giving me his goofy grin.**

**Great thanks **we all head off home so I can get a quick shower and get to the diner to meet amar.

**Hay tris you never told me why you are meeting amar at the diner is everything OK.**

**Oh yes I just want to ask amar if he wanted to be my dad permanently I mean I have his last name but I have the sperm donor on my birth certificate so I'm hoping that he will let me call him dad from now on what do you think guys.**

**Wow I think that's awesome tris I always think of him as my dad to but I never thought about actually calling him dad but I think I would like to do that as well.**

**Yeah me to sis I think he is great and I love him like you would for a dad so could you ask him for us to please trissy.**

**Guys why don't you come with me mum will be at the tattoo studio anyway.**

**Um OK if your sure**

**of course wouldn't want it any other way.**

zeke pulls up to are house and we all head in side and I run up to my room to get a quick shower and get changed in something really nice for my dinner date with amar and are outing with the gang.

After I am done I head down the stairs and see that the boy's are waiting for me and we start to head out to zekes Jeep and head off to the diner to talk to amar.

**OK guys I am really nervous is that strange to you like ive we have known amar all are life's so why the hell am I so nervous.**

**Its because we are asking him well basically to become are biological father really if you know what I mean.**

**Yeah your right im just being silly.**

We park up outside the dinar and I get out of the car and head into the diner.

When we walk in I look around for amar and I find him sat in the corner waving at us to join him.

**Hay kids is everything OK.**

**Yeah everything call I sit next to amar and the boys sit opersit us and amar looks at me .**

**Peanut what is this all about.**

I look at him and I swallow some spit to charm me down.

**amar I want to ask you a very important question and it involves all of us that is why the boys have come with me.**

**Um OK what is it you can tell me anything you know that.**

**OK amar we were wondering um you have been in are life since I can remember and you have helped mum raise us and look after us and I am babbling now what I am trying to say is would you like to become are dad permanently.**

**Really are you guys serious?**

**Yes we all love you like a father and we don't see why not make things permanently.**

**Oh kids I love you all with all of my heart and I would love to be come your dad,** he says with tears in his eyes.

**Brilliant well OK enough with all of this mushy stuff how about we eat what do you think dad** I say smiling at him.

**Yeah dad what do you say zeke and Uriah join in**.

**well sons and daughter lets eat but before we do GROUP HUG!**

after dinner we all head home and wait for four to show up to take me and the boys to the cinema.


End file.
